Metagame
This is a page listing competitive strategies you can use in the game. Strategy 1. Rushdown Basically, this means playing the game more offensively and trying to "scare" the opponent into running away or "pressuring" the opponent. They can also use escape methods if possible. Characters that primarily use this strategy: Mario, Luigi, Petey, Toad, Wario, WwwWario, Peach, Midbus, and S. Mario. Strategy 2. Hit 'n Run This is a lot like the "rushdown" strategy, but using this strategy means that you need to keep your distance more frequently than "rushdown" characters. This is a better strategy if the character has a projectile, but it's adequate for "rushdown" characters and characters that don't have good projectiles. Characters that primarily use this strategy: E. Gadd, Dr. Mario, Waluigi, Fawful, Koopa, Donkey Kong, and Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, and King Bob-omb Strategy 3. Keep-Away From Me This strategy is used for characters who have really good spacing capabilities and don't really have to do much on the ground. Similar to "hit and run", only projectiles are required for this category and their overall ground game doesn't have to be impressive as long as that character has good spacing capabilities. Characters that primarily use this strategy: Bowser, Geno, Kamek, and Wart. Strategy 4. Airborne Fighter This strategy is pretty much Yoshi exclusive strategy due to Yoshi having a different jump from other characters and an amazing air game in general (though it can be shared with Koopa). For this strategy, just stay in the air for as long as possible and keep your distance. Advanced Techniques:Category:List Wave sliding: This is done by jumping then quickly air dodging while pressing left or right just above the ground. This helps with a character's mobility issues. Groundish dodging: This is basically wave sliding, only you have to stand completely still. This may imply the lack of necessity for blocking on the ground. Aerial sliding: Only Geno can do this. You have to jump, and then quickly use your aerial attack just before you hit the ground, then Geno will slide a good distance in the direction he was traveling. This also helps prevent the massive ending lag being a major issue for Geno players. Firewall: This technique can be performed by Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario. These three characters can shoot fireballs (or pills for Dr. Mario players) against a wall and the fireball/pill will bounce off of the wall and even be used for camping. However, if any of these characters are fighting in a stage without any walls, then this technique is completely useless (which is why most stages with walls are classified as counterpick stages). In v0.7, Mario and Dr. Mario now are required to be away from the wall, otherwise the projectile will stick to are pass through the wall. Luigi can pull of some pretty insane maneuvers using this, such as attacking enemies in pretty much every angle if you are skilled enough. Interestingly, Dr. Marios pill will be sucked into the wall, but Luigi and Marios wont. Out of the three this benefits Mario the most because he has a rather high jump (a problem for Dr. Mario) and you can use this for combos (something Luigi has trouble doing). Found by DA151874. Special Sliding: all characters are able to this, but only a handful get any benefits with hit. To do this, activate your down special while running. Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Diddy Kong can use this to slide while planting a Piranha Plant/Banana Peel/Fire to put it near a corner quicker than just walking up to it and planting one, or in Diddy's case allow a chance of comboing with it when an opponent is close by. Geno can use this with his Geno Flash to get an easier chance to hit with the smoke cloud and deal more damage. Wart, Shy Guy, and Toad can use this to gain a better distance with their projectile. Wario, Mario, and Peach can use this to land an easier hit with their down special. King Bob-Bomb can use this to extend the hitbox of his explosion attack (though with the ending lag, it can be very risky). Shadow Mario, Kamek, Bowser, Dr. Mario, and WwwWario can all do this, too, but it doesn't benefit them because either it isn't necessary for their move (WwwWario, Bowser) or because their down special isn't always reliable (Kamek, Shadow and Dr. Mario). This can also work with up specials, too. However, unlike down specials, it won't work with all characters. Only Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Wart, Yoshi, E. Gadd, KBB, Bowser Jr., Shadow Mario, and WwwWario can do this (though this will benefit their up specials). This is because of the design of the other up specials and/or how quickly they start up off the ground. Discovered by UltraLuigi9. Double Airdodging: The way to do this is pretty self explanatory, however, the timing is super strict (except with Yoshi), especially with the game's normal falling speed. This can be used to help increase a character's air game and mobility. Although you can do this by jumping/walking off of a platform, in terms of doing so by default can only be done by a handful of the case. Characters that can do this: Luigi, Waluigi, Peach, Kamek, Donkey Kong (DK) (new sprite only), Yoshi, Fawful, Diddy Kong, Shy Guy, Koopa So there you have it, I hope that you find the game to make more sense from a competitive standpoint (and I also hope that Andy will stop nerfing Donkey Kong for once). Remember you don't have to follow this unless if you want to get a better understanding of my tier list or if you have anything to say about this (feel free to do that, by the way). Wall Spinning: The "Wall Spinning" Technique can only be performed by Koopa and Bowser. If you're using Koopa, what you'll need to do is first get your opponent trapped near a wall, then you'll use your Neutral Special, this'll do a lot of knockback to your opponent and will do some damage, be careful though because when you finished spinning, you're wide open for any attack. Now, if you're using Bowser, it's like with Koopa, trap your opponent into the wall, but instead of using your Neutral Special, you'll need to use your Up-Special, same effects as with Koopa. Trivia *Dr. Mario used to be able to slide his up special, but due to his new one in v0.8, that is no longer possible. * When Firewall was first found, It was dubbed Trick Fire and Gravitational Pill. Proof can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPcOWWntjc&list=UUzeVric_Vra1xgQzMQKj_aw Category:Tier List Category:Competition Category:Fan-made Stuff Category:Metagame